The term “composite molded part” means that reinforcement material or non-molten reinforcement material is embedded in a matrix of thermoplastic plastic. The term “composite fiber molded part” means that fibers or non-molten fibers are present in the composite molded part or in the matrix of thermoplastic plastic. The composite molded parts or composite fiber molded parts produced according to the invention can on the one hand have a two-dimensional form, in particular the shape of a plate or the like. The composite molded parts or composite fiber molded parts produced according to the invention preferably have a three-dimensional shape.
Methods, semifinished products and composite molded parts of the type referred to above are already known in the art in different embodiments. In the known methods, first of all semifinished products are produced that consist of a matrix of thermoplastic plastic and reinforcement fibers embedded therein. To this end the reinforcement fibers—for example glass fibers—are first of all combined with films, powders, fibers or melts of thermoplastic plastic. The thermoplastic plastic is melted by the application of heat and pressure and in this way the reinforcement fibers are impregnated with the melt, ultimately resulting in the semifinished product made of the thermoplastic matrix with the embedded reinforcement fibers. These semifinished products are also known as organic sheets and they are generally produced in the form of plates. For making a composite fiber molded part with a three-dimensional shape the plates must be heated again in a later additional processing step before they can be formed into the required composite fiber molded part. The known methods and semifinished products have a number of disadvantages. First of all in the manufacture of semifinished products—in particular when films of thermoplastic plastic are used—the extent of the penetration or impregnation of the reinforcement fibers with the thermoplastic plastic leaves something to be desired. Furthermore air inclusions are frequently produced and as a result weak points are created in the composite molded part or composite fiber molded part that is produced. Moreover, the semifinished products that are produced are often characterized by insufficient draping properties. Therefore the manufacture of three-dimensional or multi-dimensional composite molded parts or composite fiber molded parts is subject to limitations. Furthermore the recycling of known fiber composite materials is difficult when a thermoplastic matrix is reinforced with reinforcement fibers that are inorganic or difficult to melt. Moreover the recycling of thermosetting plastics is also difficult and costly in the case of composite molded parts or composite fiber molded parts produced according to the known measures.